Por una Apuesta
by Annii Gabiiz
Summary: Kushina jamás, jamás ha perdido una apuesta, pero... ¿Qué pasara si empieza a sentir cosas "extrañas" hacia Minato?... Podra Kushina ganar su apuesta o se enamorara en el intento! MinaKushi, FugaMiko... ;) AU. Para Irresistiblemente Naranja! Que viva el MinaKushi!


**Amo el MinaKushi, por eso en su honor he creado este Fic, dedicado especialmente al grupo "**_**Irresistiblemente naranja**_**" Que aún no saben nada de mí, pero yo sé mucho de ellos:**

**Discleimer: **Naruto le pertenece al maestro Kishimoto, aunque yo todavía tengo la esperanza de que me herede a Minato y Kushina.

…

_**POR UNA APUESTA**_

_Minato- Kushina_

Capitulo 1: _Esta decidido…_

Fugaku miro de nuevo a Mikoto buscando un poco de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero no, la chica sonreía abiertamente diciéndole que "Es lo mejor para ambos". Suspiro pesadamente, no se imaginaba convenciendo a nadie, menos al rubio Namikaze, en cambio Mikoto ya tenía un plan bien Pensado en su mente, no por nada era una gran estratega, si, ella lograría que esos dos por fin se decidieran.

-Necesitamos ayuda- Declaro irritado Fugaku, aún no entendía porque su novia seguía tan empeñada en "eso"

-Nada de eso, yo no necesito ayuda, tengo un plan de acción- Contesto alegre

"_¿Plan de acción?"_

-Solo concéntrate en convencer a Minato y ya, todo estará listo- Comento Mikoto

…

Una pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad sin ningún pensamiento fijo, solo se movía por donde sus pies la llevarán, tenía que esperar dos tortuosas horas para saber el resultado de un parcial, y eso la estaba preocupando más de los necesario. Pero ¿Cómo no? Ella tenía una beca, debía mantener su promedio superior a 43 o sino la perdería y no podría continuar sus estudios.

Diviso a Mikoto en una banca comiendo su merienda, rio maliciosamente pensando que le quitaría un poco a su amiga, ya que según ella misma era de "_estomago pequeño_" así que se aproximo a esta lo más rápido posible.

-Hola Koto-chan- Dijo para sentarse al lado de esta - ¿Por qué estás aquí tan sola?

-Estoy esperando a una compañera, le voy a proponer "algo" – Dijo seria la pelinegra, cosa que llamo la atención de Kushina, se preguntaba que sería ese "algo", y además una pregunta se le vino a la mente ¿una compañera?

-¿! QUÉ ¡? ¿Por qué una compañera y no yo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿Dudas de mí 'Ttebane?-

"_Ha mordido el anzuelo" Pensó la Uchiha_

-Es que yo se que TÚ no eres capaz de hacer lo que voy a proponerle, no eres la indicada-

Una vena le apareció a Kushina en la frente ¿Qué no era capaz de hacer qué? Las palabras NO y CAPAZ retumbaban en su mente, ¿ella, no, capaz? Esto debía ser una broma de Mikoto, definitivamente que sí.

-QUEEE- Grito la chica indignada – Solo dímelo y verás que soy la indicada, Ttebane –dijo emocionada la pelirroja sin saber lo que se le avecinaba.

…

.

Después de un largo relato Kushina miraba a su amiga todavía dudosa, no sabía si aceptar o no, es decir ya Mikoto le había dicho todo, el porqué lo hacía, que ganaba, que perdía, todo, pero aún así…

-Está bien, acepto, Yo nunca pierdo, Jamás Ttebane- Grito Kushina parándose y señalándose así misma.

-Qué bien!- Dijo su amiga animada también, esto era lo mejor para todos, si que sí, y ella tenía un magnifico presentimiento.

.

.

¿Dónde está Minato? Se preguntaba Fugaku aún encolerizado y con el orgullo por el suelo, ¿Desde cuándo él se dejaba manejar por una chica, es decir el era el hombre, debía ser el que llevaba el mando, o no? Suspiro nuevamente, pero entonces reconoció una cabellera amarilla moverse por la biblioteca, así que apresuro su paso para poder alcanzarlo, después de todo Minato era rápido.

-Fugaku te he estado buscando por todas partes, ¿olvidas que mañana estudiaremos Cálculo?-

El Uchiha pestañeo, lo había olvidado, pero no dejo que se notara y coloco su típica pose Soy Superior que Tú.

-claramente no podría olvidarlo, pero te estoy buscando para algo más-

-¿Algo más?- Pregunto confuso Minato.

-Sí, mira necesito un favor tuyo-

…

.

Estaba desilusionada, si, estaba hecha nada, había sacado 40 en el parcial, esa nota no le servía para mantener su beca, ella necesitaba un 45, ahora tendría que esforzarse el doble para la próxima, debía sacar 50 como diese lugar. Estaba tirada en el sofá de su casa estudiando una _estúpida_ revista de adolescentes ¿desde cuándo ella leía esa _basura_? Oh, sí, desde que decidió hacerle caso a Mikoto. Tenía que buscar información de todas partes si quería ganar esta vez.

Pero ¿Cómo haría? Es decir, ella era amiga del chico y toda la cosa, el problema del asunto es que el no parecía interesado en tener ninguna relación con nadie ya que muchas chicas estaban detrás del muchacho y ninguna salía victoriosa. Movió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, Ttebane, ella lograría lo imposible, nada le quedaba pequeño, nada.

Decidió darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, ya tenía un plan, lo primero consistía en un pequeño cambio de guardarropa. Así que después de alistarse miro detenidamente sus atuendos, no eran tan malos, bueno no eran malos para ella, decidida como estaba vacío el contenido del closet, busco su vieja máquina de coser y un par de tijeras. Hoy comenzaría todo, ella no iba a perder, no perdería.

…

.

Estaba feliz, por fin tenía la escusa perfecta para visitar a Kushina. Apretó la cajita que llevaba entre las manos, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro oprimió el timbre, esperaba que por fin ella lo dejara entrar ya que las veces pasadas lo intento pero ella solamente lo miraba con escrutinio y decía "amablemente" que era mejor que se retirara, que estaba ocupada.

Si, esa chica era un tabú para él y por eso quería conocerla, después de todo era su amiga. ¿Amiga? Bueno del todo no, pero si conversaban un par de veces, se veían en la Universidad aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, vivían en el mismo edificio, iban a la misma iglesia, al mismo dentista, habían ido al supermercado juntos a comprar algunas cosas; si, podría decirse que eran amigos.

Sintió que alguien se aproximaba, y entonces la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una chica, Minato abrió un poco sus ojos sintiendo como el rubor se hacía presente en su rostro así que agacho la cabeza para que ella no lo notara.

-Oh, Namikaze eres tú-dijo Kushina emocionada

-Hola Shina-chan, vengo a darte esto, es de parte de Mikoto-dijo extendiendo la pequeña cajita hacia la chica aun con la vista hacia el piso; y es que la chica no estaba vestida como normalmente lo hacía, ahora llevaba un short de jean, una blusa amarilla por dentro del pantaloncito, unas medias que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una zapatitos, un cinturón del mismo color de la blusa y el cabello suelto. No entendía porque reaccionaba de esta manera, aunque el hecho de verla vestida así lo explicaba todo; ya que siempre llevaba ropa holgada que parecía de chico, pero esta vez…

…

.

-Gracias por traérmelo, pero no te quedes allí, entra- dijo tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo al interior del departamento.

Esta era su oportunidad para comenzar su plan, si ella iba a "Conquistar a Minato Namikaze" aunque todo era por una apuesta, estaba decidida a ganar.

…

…**..**

**Espero que les guste, si tienen algún comentario por favor no se lo guarden, quiero saber que les pareció mi primer MinaKushi, así que se aceptan críticas constructivas, he dicho CONSTRUCTIVAS. Sobra decir que lo he escrito hoy, en solo una hora porque me lo puse como meta, si no era hoy no era nunca, y entonces salió esto.**

**Los Quiero Mucho por gastar su tiempo leyendo esto. LOS QUIERO, ttebayo!**


End file.
